


You're Okay

by Fantasy_forsaken



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Loki has mental health issues, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_forsaken/pseuds/Fantasy_forsaken
Summary: She finds Loki on the floor bloodyShe comforts him
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this https://mommo-fanart.tumblr.com/post/175869751028/god-of-mischief

Loki had been my friend for some time now, we usually studied together in the library every day around mid-sun-up but today he didn’t show. It wasn’t uncommon for him to skip out on studying, there was always a good reason for it, but he would usually tell me the day before what his plans were. 

Today he wasn’t here, he didn’t tell me yesterday that he wouldn’t be here, and I was starting to worry.

The past week Loki had been… different. I couldn’t quite place my fingers on it but he was more distant from me. He was only talkative around me and even that changed.

I looked for him throughout the library but he wasn’t in here.

The only other place I knew Loki could be was in his bedroom. 

So I made my way down with my books in hand to Loki’s room. I knocked on the golden ornate doors of his room but no answer called to me. Just silence,

_ Weird, _ I thought. I had an uneasy sense about me, there felt like a pressure on my chest.

I carefully opened the large doors, peaking through.

There he was,

Laying in the ground,

Covered in blood,

A knife sat inches away from him,

The books in my arms dropped with a clash and my breath caught,

I ran over to him,

“Loki” I whispered.

His eyes were barely opened but he simply stared across the room. He didn’t meet my eyes, he didn’t acknowledge my presence.

I looked down to find a source of blood,

His wrists were slashed,

I could feel the sting in my eyes from tears but I begged them not to fall,

I called his name again, “Loki,” 

Again no response.

He is lucky that I study medicine otherwise he would have been mortified if I had called a healer.

This was clearly a very private matter.

So I took a face cloth I found in his bathroom and applied pressure to the wound. I cleaned up the blood on his arms and hands, and from the floor. 

I took the knife away and put it in my satchel.

I came back to sit with him, I ever so gently took his face… not wanting to scare him, his eyes met mine and I could see fresh tears forming,

“You’re okay,” I said, I gave him a small smile, “you’re okay,”

He didn’t answer but I knew he was grateful.

I took his hands and bandaged them up with whatever I could find in his bathroom.

I sat beside him on the floor, I pulled him into a hug, his head rested on my chest.

I cradled his head and smoothed his raven hair,

Silent sobs now wreaked havoc upon him, I could feel wet tears on my dress.

I continued to stroke him, trying not to cry myself.

A whisper, not even, he spoke, “not worthy…” were the only words

I shut my eyes and felt a tear shed,

“You’re okay, Loki..”

“I’m here”


End file.
